The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A ball grid array (BGA) is a type of surface-mount packaging used for integrated circuits. A BGA package includes an array of solder balls on a surface of the BGA package. When the BGA package is assembled on a printed circuit board (PCB), electrical connections are formed using the array of solder balls to couple integrated circuits within the BGA with other circuits and interfaces on the PCB.